Vacaciones Extremas
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Neko decide invitar a los chicos a un viaje en crucero por el Caribe como regalo de navidad. Ellos creían que iban a ser una vacaciones normales pero a causa de un Naufragio terminan en una playa "Desconocida" y vivirán la aventura mas épica de sus vidas. Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.
1. Vacaciones en Crucero

Nota: Hola a todos…

Sé que he estado mucho tiempo ausente pero, adivinen qué? Me dejan conectarme en la computadora los viernes por la noche. No puedo usarla yo misma porque tiene una clave de acceso y no tengo ni la menor idea de cuál es la clave :(

Creo que me voy a demorar con el fic de South Park de H.O.T.D yo ya le pedí a Coyote que me dé un descanso por tiempo indefinido. Últimamente me está doliendo la cabeza por pensar en cosas para editar el fic, nuevas ideas, etc.

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone –Por el amor de dios ya admitan que tienen una relación oculta o algo!- pero la historia es de MI propiedad. Quiero aclarar que este fic está basado en un episodio de la serie y en un sueño que tuve hace 1 semana.

Casi todo es desde mi punto de vista :D

* * *

Capitulo 1: Vacaciones en Crucero.

No lo puedo creer! Esto no estaba pasando pero…era real jejeje, después de todo tenía que darles un regalo a mis amigos, no?

Porque digo eso? Pues la respuesta es más o menos sencilla, la cosa es que hace unos días…mucho antes de que comenzaran las vacaciones de navidad estaba en mi computadora portátil revisando que podía regalarles a los chicos de mi parte por Navidad y año nuevo. Puse en el buscador de Google la siguiente palabra:

_"__Cruceros Carnival"_

Se abrieron muchas páginas pero hice click en la oficial, después de todo ya había viajado con un Crucero CARNIVAL una vez por mi decimosexto cumpleaños. Busque que crucero zarpaba desde Miami hasta algún lugar tropical para pasar las vacaciones, casi todos los cruceros estaban agotados o no había habitación, estaba a punto de rendirme pero encontré uno que me llamo la atención. Lei la siguiente información en ingles:

**Carnival Magic.**

_We knew exactly what we were doing when we named her Carnival Magic… and we're sure you'll agree._

_At 1,004 feet, this amazing ship continued the Dream class tradition of large-scale bow-to-stern fun including food and entertainment space Ocean Plaza, the splashy stylings of Carnival WaterWorks, and The Lanai, a convenient and scenic half-mile outdoor_ (…)

En fin, tenía todo lo que necesitaba para pasar las vacaciones con mis amigos. Me fije en el punto de partida y el destino programado, zarpaba de Miami y se iba hasta República Dominicana.

Me fije en las habitaciones/camarotes disponibles, casi todos estaban ocupados. No elegí los económicos porque eran camarotes muy pequeños para que 5 personas duerman en el así que escogí una habitación/camarote grande con vista al mar y balcón.

Fije la fecha de partida, seria 2 días después de Navidad. No les diría nada a los chicos, esto sería una sorpresa de navidad para ellos.

* * *

Ahora nos encontramos todos sentados en unas sillas en el puerto de Miami esperando a que terminen de limpiar el barco y bajar el equipaje de los pasajeros anteriores para subir nosotros.

-Cuanto falta para que terminen de ordenar todo?-Se quejo Cartman como siempre-Se supone que no les tiene que tomar tanto tiempo-

-Quieres callarte Cartman?-Le pregunto Kyle molesto con sus quejas

-Sí, mejor cállate gordo…no quiero que arruines este viaje-Le dije molesta-Además no faltan nada para que entremos al barco, faltan…-Miro un reloj de pared que estaba cerca de la puerta-10 minutos-

-Oye Neko-Dijo Stan llamándome.

-Si?-Dije yo mirándolo-Que pasa? Vas a preguntarme algo?-

-Sí, quiero preguntarte algo-Me dijo Stan-Como hiciste para pagar este viaje?-

-Stan-Lo reto Kenny y Kyle lo miro enojado-No preguntes eso, ella dijo que era un regalo para nosotros por navidad-

-Bueno…-Respondí yo-Con respecto a lo que me dijo Stan…use parte del dinero que tengo en mis ahorros-

-Seh, Claro-Dijo Cartman de manera sarcástica, el no me creía. Pensó que estaba mintiendo

-Lo admito! Mi papa me ayudo con los gastos de este regalo-Confesé. Pasaron 10 minutos y al rato un hombre anuncio por altavoz que ya los pasajeros podían entrar al barco, llamo en grupos del A-B y del C-D. Nosotros estábamos en el grupo B, así que pasamos después del A.

* * *

Al llegar a la entrada del Crucero que daba al Lobby sacamos nuestras tarjetas magnéticas y las pasaron en una máquina para identificarnos. Una vez terminado el proceso entramos al Lobby.

-Y ahora qué hacemos?-Me pregunto Kyle mirando el Lobby. Kenny solo estaba sorprendido, no podía creer que el Lobby y el resto del barco fuera tan lujoso, ahora se sentía mal porque mi papa gasto dinero en esto.

-Lo primero que deberíamos hacer es preguntar en la recepción a qué hora está listo el camarote-Respondí-Y después iremos a almorzar…-

Fuimos a la recepción del barco. Llame a uno de los tipos que trabajaban ahí, llevaba un traje negro. Un cartel indicando que hablaba en ingles y español.

-Buenas tardes. Bienvenidos al crucero Carnival Magic-Nos saludo-En que puedo ayudarlos?-

-Hola em…vinimos aquí para preguntarle cual es el numero de nuestro camarote-Le dije yo-Tenemos una reservación y también queremos saber a qué hora está listo el camarote-

-Bien, tienen una reservación-Dijo el hombre mirando una computadora-A nombre de quien está la reservación?-

-Esta a mi nombre-Le dije-Soy Neko…búsquelo-

Vi que se puso a teclear mi nombre, hizo click con el mouse y 2 segundos después le apareció la reservación en la pantalla. Dio vuelta la pantalla para que miremos las reservaciones.

-Usted hizo una reservación para 5 personas-Dijo el-Reservo un camarote con balcón no es asi?-asiento con la cabeza-Bien, la cena en el comedor es a las 20:30 p.m…el almuerzo es a las 14:15 a.m y el camarote estará listo a las 15:00 a.m-

-Oke, gracias por responder a mi pregunta-Le dije yo-Donde es la cena?-

-En el comedor Southern Lights que se encuentra en el piso 5-Explico el hombre dándonos un papel con el horario anotado y el nombre del comedor.

-Gracias señor-Le agradecí. Nos alejamos de la recepción al elevador que nos llevaría al piso 10 donde estaba el comedor para ir a almorzar.


	2. Dos dias en el mar

Nota:

Perdonen por la demora...TT_TT

No pude continuar este capitulo porque estuve ocupada haciendo las tareas de la escuela, ademas hoy fue la misa de aniversario de la muerte de mi abuela y tuve que ir con mi mama a ver a mi abuelo y acompañarlo esta misma tarde :(

Tampoco me pude conectar estos dias porque tuve la agenda llena -Literalmente hablando- Y ademas mi computadora tiene una falla con el internet que no me permite conectarme tan seguido.

La computadora en la que escribia este fanfic se arruino asi que tuve que mandarla a arreglar y hasta que no me la devuelvan no puedo seguir escribiendo capitulos nuevos.

Tengo muchos fanfics pendientes y entre ellos un One-Shot de South Park que no se cuando lo voy a terminar.

En fin, dejen reviews y ojala les guste el capitulo :D

* * *

Capitulo 2: Dos dias en el mar

Fuimos al comedor subiendo las escaleras, un poco de ejercicio no venia mal. En cambio Cartman se fue usando el elevador ya que a el no le gusta caminar y no quiere hacer nada relacionado a la actividad física.

Después del almuerzo anunciaron por un parlante que teníamos que bajar al piso 6 e ir a la discoteca porque nos iban a explicar las medidas de salvamento.

-Tenemos que ir Neko?-Pregunto Stan

-Lamentablemente si-Le respondí-Las medidas de salvamento son obligatorias y todos los pasajeros tienen que estar ahí-

-Entonces que esperamos?-Pregunto Kenny-No perdamos mas tiempo y vamos a la clase-

Al llegar al piso 6 entramos a la discoteca, nos sentamos en un lugar apartado de los demás turistas para prestar atención a la demostración de esa tarde. El instructor explico cómo colocarse los chalecos salvavidas, donde estaban ubicadas las salidas de emergencia, los botes salvavidas, también dijo que en caso de un naufragio o accidente no podíamos salir usando el elevador, etc.

Cuando termino la demostración y todas las explicaciones de esa tarde. Subimos al piso 9 para ir a ver nuestro camarote y desempacar las cosas.

Pasaron 2 días, la estábamos pasando bien, no había muchas discusiones de parte de Kyle y Cartman porque se supone que estábamos de vacaciones y no era momento para pelearse por una estupidez. Stan y Kenny también se divertían y yo igual. Yo estaba feliz sabiendo que tenía a mis amigos conmigo en este viaje al Caribe y no me aburriría estas vacaciones de año nuevo.

* * *

Hoy es el 2do día en el mar, era un día soleado, hacía mucho calor, los chicos y yo estábamos encerrados en el camarote aburridos sin saber qué hacer.

-Neko-Me llamo Kenny acostado en el sofá grande del camarote **_(Autora: Bueno, no era tan grande)_**

-Que quieres Kenny?-Pregunte sin mirarlo y abanicándome con una revista que dejaron en la mesita ratona junto al sofá al igual que Kyle que le costaba un poco respirar ya que debido al calor y la Ushanka verde se asfixiaba.

-No puedes bajar un poco la temperatura del aire acondicionado?-Pregunto Kenny

-Si Neko, me estoy muriendo de calor al igual que el judío de mierda-Protesto Cartman mirando a Kyle

-C…Ca…Cállate-Dijo Kyle no tenía ganas de levantarse y pelear con él y menos con el calor que sentía en su cuerpo.

-No puedo-Respondí yo-Lo siento chicos-

-Porque no puedes?-Pregunto Stan acostado en la cama sudando por la frente y mojando su remera-No te cuesta nada levantarte y cambiar la temperatura-

-Digo que no puedo…-Dije tomando aire y luego volvi a hablar-Porque no puedo bajar más la temperatura, solo baja a 16 grados, es todo-

-Bueno, saben algo?-Cartman se levanto de su cama y todos nos volteamos a verlo-Ya me aburrí de estar aquí encerrado muriéndome de calor, vamos al piso 11 y nos refrescamos en la piscina y los toboganes de agua-

-Como no se me ocurrió antes?-Pensó Kenny y se levanta del sillón donde estaba acostado-Vamos a la piscina!-

-Por fin tienes una buena idea Cartman-Dijo Stan levantándose de su cama, Kyle se levanto del suelo y se puso al lado de su mejor amigo.

-Odio admitirlo…-Hablo Kyle-Pero, Cartman…Cartman tiene razón, vamos a la piscina...yo también me estoy muriendo de calor-

-Bien y que esperamos?!-Pregunte-Vámonos! Tenemos toallas en el baño, podemos llevarlas a la piscina-

-A qué hora volvemos para la cena?-Pregunto Kenny-No vamos a estar toda la tarde en la piscina o sí?-

-La cena es a las 20:30 así que podemos volver aquí a las 19:15-Respondí mirando el reloj despertador de la mesita de noche junto a mi cama-Además son las 17:30 de la tarde tenemos 2 horas y un cuarto para estar en la piscina-

-Es verdad-Dijo Stan-Ya vámonos, no quiero estar más tiempo aquí-

* * *

Los 5 salimos del camarote, entramos al elevador, fuimos al piso 11, al llegar había mucha gente en las piscinas. Las chicas estaban recostadas en las reposeras tomando el sol que quedaba de esa tarde. Los niños jugaban en los toboganes o en las piscinas pequeñas de agua salada que estaba un poco tibia por el calor. Soplaba algo de viento, pero era viento del mar no el viento que te refresca cuando estás en una ciudad en verano y hace calor.

-Quiero ir a los juegos de Agua!-Grito Kenny haciendo que volviera a la maldita realidad-Ven conmigo Neko!-Ve a Stan-Y tu también Stan…-

-Eeeh, N-No gracias quiero estar con Kyle-Le respondió este.

-Aaah, bien como tú quieras-Dijo Kenny y me ve-Bueno, vámonos Neko-

Antes de que pudiera decir algo Kenny me tomo del brazo y me llevo a las escaleras para subir al piso 12 donde estaban los juegos de agua y los toboganes.


	3. Fiesta Nocturna

Capitulo 3: Fiesta nocturna.

Anteriormente:

Antes de que pudiera decir algo Kenny me tomo del brazo y me llevo a las escaleras para subir al piso 12 donde estaban los juegos de agua y los toboganes.

* * *

Al llegar a la parte de arriba del tobogán pude ver 2 toboganes, uno naranja que terminaba en una especie de capsula gigante de la que corría agua y podías salir bajando una escalera caracol. El otro era amarillo que descendías en espiral y terminabas el recorrido en una pequeña piscina larga llena de agua.

-A cual vas a subir Kenny?-Le pregunte un poco asustada por el tobogán amarillo.

-Al tobogán amarillo!-Me respondió animado-No vienes? Podemos bajar juntos-

-No gracias-Le dije un poco nerviosa disimulando mi miedo-Prefiero ir al tobogán naranja…-

-Bien, como quieras. Nos vemos abajo-Se despidió Kenny y se fue a la fila para subir al tobogán amarillo.

* * *

Mientras tanto Kyle estaba caminando por el parque con juegos de agua, no sabía qué hacer. Todo era divertido pero no se decidía si ir a los toboganes de agua o quedarse en las piscinas con Stan.

Cartman estaba escondido detrás de uno de los juegos riéndose, tenía pensado hacerle una broma a Kyle. Así que se asomo detrás de la columna en la que estaba escondido, lo vio parado mirando el tobogán amarillo **_(Autora: el tobogán en el que esta Kenny) _**

-Hey, Kyle!-Lo llamo Cartman-KYLE!-

-Que quieres gordo?-Le pregunto enojado

-Necesito que vengas a ver algo…algo que acabo de ver en los juegos, acércate!-Le dijo Cartman haciéndole una seña con la mano para que venga.

Kyle rodó los ojos, camino hacia el. Cartman le dijo "Detente" Y se paro.

-Ahora qué?-Pregunto

-Espérame…ya vuelvo!-Le aviso Cartman. Se escondió en la parte de atrás, subió por la escalera. Tomo una pistola de agua que estaba asegurada al juego, le apunto a Kyle y le disparo mojándole la ropa y su Ushanka verde **_(Autora: No entiendo cómo podía tenerla puesta con el calor que hacia)_**

Kyle al principio estaba sorprendido por el impacto del chorro de agua, cuando levanto la vista vio a Cartman arriba del juego matándose de risa.

-Grrr…-Ve a Cartman con odio siente que va a explotar por la ira-TU!...ESTAS JODIDAMENTE MUERTO CULON!-

-MIERDA!-Cartman dejo la pistola de agua, baja del juego y se echa a correr siendo perseguido por Kyle que antes dejo la Ushanka en una reposera para que se seque, después empezó a correr a Cartman.

* * *

Yo estaba en la fila esperando para tirarse en el tobogán. Kenny ya se había tirado 3 veces y aun dudaba si quería tirarme por el tobogán o no.

-Bueno, ya deje pasar a un montón de personas-Pensé-Me voy a tirar, si o si-

Me acerque a la pequeña piscina que tenía el tobogán que lanzaba chorros de agua, me senté en ella, empece a empujarme con los pies. Me sujete fuertemente de la entrada al túnel, cerre los ojos, solté aire. Abrí los ojos, me solté del marco del túnel y me acosté en el agua, de la nada empece a deslizarme. No podía gritar, no sabía porque pero por alguna extraña razón la estaba pasando bien, hasta que sentí que me golpeaba la cabeza y…eso me dolió! TT0TT

Baje por la escalera caracol a los juegos, me puse la mano en la cabeza para que se me pasara el dolor. Me senté en una de las reposeras y vi a Kyle llegar hacia mí un poco agitado.

-Que paso?-Pregunte. Kyle se sentó junto a mí, espere a que tomara aire. Cuando se calmo empezó a hablar.

-Cartman, eso paso…me mojo y yo me enoje con él y lo empece a correr por todo el barco-Me respondió Kyle aun agitado por la corrida de hace rato-Ahora el muy cobarde se escondió y no sé donde esta…creo, creo que lo perdí de vista-Ve a todos lados-Neko…-

-Qué?-Pregunte mirándolo.

-No viste mi gorra?-Me pregunto mirando la reposera-La deje aquí para que se secara…no sabes que paso?-

-No-Dije yo-Yo no vi tu gorra Kyle, no sé donde esta-Ve una figura pequeña a lo lejos-Kyle…creo que ya se quien tiene tu gorra-

* * *

OMG...

Quien se llevo la gorra de Kyle? eso lo averiguaran en el siguiente capitulo jajaja.

Seh, soy mala xD espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :D y ya van a saber porque puse el titulo "Fiesta Nocturna"

Tengan paciencia, he estado muy ocupada con los exámenes y las cosas del colegio. Ya hice la mitad del fanfic de H.O.T.D version South Park y me falta terminarlo. eso sera cuando tenga tiempo libre :(

Dejen reviews y en este fic hay ciertas parejitas y la mayoria son todas Yaoi -principalmente Style- *w*

N3k00-Ch4N


	4. Fiesta Nocturna Parte 2

Capitulo 4: Fiesta Nocturna Parte 2.

Kyle P.O.V

-Kyle…-Me llamo Neko-creo que ya se quien tiene tu gorra-

-Ah si?-Me volteo a ver-Quien la tiene?-

Me quede callado, vi a una niña pequeña a lo lejos usando mi gorra. Parecía feliz con ella y les estaba contando a sus padres donde la encontró. No podía ir a pedirle que me la devolviera, prefiero que se la quede. La necesita más que yo.

-Y?-Pregunto Neko-Que esperas? No vas a ir por tu gorra?-

-No-Respondí sin dejar de ver a la niña-Prefiero que se la quede…-

-Bueno pero después no te quejes si te falta tu gorra-Me contesto Neko de mala gana levantándose de su lugar-Como sea, me voy a refrescar a la piscina, vienes?-

-Si, claro-Dije levantándome-Primero vamos a buscar a Stan y a Kenny-

Neko P.O.V

A las 19:15 ya estábamos de vuelta en el camarote. Kenny y Stan se acostaron en sus respectivas camas a mirar televisión, Cartman se sentó en el sofá junto a ellos.

-Como vamos a organizarnos para bañarnos?-Pregunte preocupada ya que por lo visto era la unica mujer en el grupo.

-Báñate tu primero Neko-Dijo Kenny-Nosotros nos bañamos después-

-Oke, pero…me voy a llevar mi ropa para cambiarme en el baño-Respondí.

Fui directamente a mi rincón del camarote, abrí un armario, saque un short negro, una camisa de gasa negra, unas zapatillas con la de Japón y mi gorro con orejitas de gatito. Puse todo bajo mi brazo derecho y entre al baño. Antes de cerrar la puerta dije:

-Les voy a avisar cuando estoy lista así veo quien se baña después!-Grite y luego cerré la puerta.

-Esta bien…-La unica persona que escucho mi aviso fue Stan.

* * *

*10 minutos después*

Sali del baño ya vestida con la ropa que agarre antes del armario, tenia el pelo un poco mojado por lo que lo tuve que secar con una toalla, tome mi gorra, un cepillo, me mire en el espejo del escritorio y empeze a peinarme.

-Bien…creo que me voy a bañar yo ahora-Dijo Cartman levantándose del sofá y entrando al baño.

Stan P.O.V

Mas tarde bajamos las escaleras al piso 5 donde se encontraba el comedor "Southern Lights". Cuando llegamos había muchas personas en la entrada queriendo pasar para conseguir una mesa.

-Neko…hay mucha gente-Le dije-Estas segura que el horario era a las 20:30?-

-Claro que si-Respondió ella-A veces se tardan en hacer pasar a la gente-Ve atrás de ella-Estamos todos?...No! falta Kenny-

-Oigan chicos-Nos llamo Kenny acercándose y volviendo a tomar su lugar en la fila-Acabo de encontrar un afiche que dice que esta noche hay una fiesta en la disco RedFrog…-

-A que hora es la fiesta Kenny?-Pregunto Cartman.

-A las 22:00-Le respondió Kenny, de la nada empezamos a sentir que el barco se sacudía de un lado a otro.

-Que fue eso?-Pregunte asustado intentando mantenerme en pie por la sacudida.

-Me parece que estamos cruzando aguas internacionales-Hablo Kyle-Así que por el repentino cambio de clima y la fuerza de las olas el barco se esta moviendo-

Neko P.O.V

-Donde aprendiste esas cosas Kyle?-Pregunte

-Lo vi en una película-Respondió Kyle, ve que la fila empieza a avanzar al comedor-Bueno, será mejor que entremos-

-Si, ya es hora de cenar-Le dije. Entramos los 5 al comedor, nos paramos frente a la recepción. Enseñamos nuestras tarjetas magnéticas a la chica que atendía la recepción, le dijimos el número de personas que se alojaban en el barco.

Una mesera se acerco, nos acompaño a la mesa. Nos dio los menús de hoy en ingles/español. Nos sirvieron unos vasos con agua y hielo, trajeron una panera con pan de diferentes tipos y unos platitos con manteca para ponerle al pan mientras esperábamos la comida.

Cartman, Kyle, Stan y yo ya habíamos decidido que pedir. El que se demoro un poco más fue Kenny que no sabia que pedir para cenar ya que nunca había estado en un lugar así.

Una vez que Kenny pidió lo que iba a cenar, el mesero se fue y al rato volvió con unos refrescos que habíamos pedido para la beber. Después de cenar salimos del comedor y fuimos al pasillo donde estaban los elevadores a ver en que piso se encontraba la discoteca RedFrog.

-La discoteca esta en el piso 8-Dijo Stan mirando el mapa del barco.

Stan P.O.V

-Seria bueno que usemos las escaleras-Me dijo Kyle-No quiero terminar como Cartman…-

-Callate Judío de mierda-Le dijo Cartman ofendido por el comentario de su "Enemigo".

-Ya cállense los 2-Les dijo Neko, quiso gritar pero no podía. Vi que empezaba a caerse al piso.

-Neko!-Kenny la sujeto para no caerse-Estas bien? Te pasa algo?-

-N-No es nada-Respondió ella-C-Creo que estoy un poco mareada…me voy al piso 11 a tomar un poco de aire fresco chicos-

-Y que hay de la fiesta?-Pregunte preocupado

-Ustedes vayan, yo ire después-Me dijo con toda confianza. Kenny la soltó, nosotros subimos por las escaleras, Neko se subió al elevador para ir más rápido al piso 11.


	5. Tormenta

Capitulo 5: Tormenta

Neko P.O.V

Subí al piso 11 por el elevador, la verdad es que me sentía un poco mareada como para subir por las escaleras así que por eso les pedí a los chicos que vayan a la fiesta sin mí. Quizás el aire frió de la noche me aliviaría un poco.

Salí del elevador, entre al piso 11 donde se encontraban las piscinas por una puerta corrediza de vidrio. Pude sentir el viento frió de la noche correr por mi cara, cerré un poco los ojos. Empeze a caminar despacio cerca de las barras de seguridad. Pero mientras lo hacia llegue a la parte final del barco, pude ver que las olas se movían con demasiada fuerza, el cielo estaba oscuro…con nubes de color cobre y había rayos cruzando el cielo.

Mire hacia abajo, las olas se golpeaban con violencia contra el barco. Pensé en los chicos y como se divertían en la fiesta. Pero ese pensamiento duro poco, ya que sentí que el barco se estaba inclinando hacia la derecha, casi me caigo al agua de no ser porque me sujete bien fuerte de las barras de seguridad.

-Shit!-Grite-Que mierda esta pasando?…Esta tormenta es muy fuerte, será mejor que vaya adentro-

El barco volvió a su posición original pero aun así no dejaba de subir y bajar cada vez mas rápido.

-Kyle tenia razón-Pensé-Se aproxima una tormenta…el barco se va a hundir, tengo que avisarle a los chicos-

Baje corriendo las escaleras, llegue al piso 8. Corrí hacia la discoteca, entre un poco agitada, vi a Stan y Kyle bailando juntos en la pista, Cartman estaba sentado en la barra y Kenny estaba bailando con unas chicas.

Me acerque a Stan a paso acelerado, lo tome del brazo.

-NEKO!-Me grito alegre-Donde estabas?! Estábamos empezando la fiesta sin ti!-

-No es momento para bromas-Le respondí gritando-Tenemos que irnos de aquí!-

-Porque?-Pregunto Stan-Vamos, únete a la fiesta no seas una aburrida Neko!-

Stan P.O.V

La verdad, no se de que esta hablando Neko. Yo quiero divertirme esta noche, y a eso vine. No pienso irme temprano a la cama.

-Stan!-Me grito y yo la vi-Esto es serio! Tenemos que irnos ahora!-

-Que paso Neko?-Kenny dejo de bailar y se acerco a nosotros, Kyle nos miraba confundido.

-Kyle tenia razón, hay una tormenta muy fuerte esta noche…el barco, el barco se va a hundir!-Grite-Tenemos que irnos! Hay que salir de aquí-

-Mas vale que esto no sea una broma tuya y de la rata judía de Kyle- Hablo Cartman

Kyle P.O.V

Lo sabia! Lo sabia, yo tenia razon…sabia que iba a venir una tormenta esta noche pero…en serio el barco se va a hundir? Si eso llega a pasar entonces tenemos que irnos. Creo que Neko no esta mintiendo.

-No es broma gordo de mierda-Le grito Neko-Esto es real, yo lo acabo de ver! De verdad hay que abandonar el barco cuanto antes!-

Enseguida sonó un altavoz cortando la música, todos dejan de bailar.

-_Buenas noches pasajeros_-Anuncio el capitán-_Les habla el capitán del Carnaval Magic…esta noche hay una fuerte tormenta que dificulta el movimiento del barco hacia nuestro lugar de destino, por favor mantengan la calma por ahora. T-Trataremos de equilibrar el barco durante la noche hasta llegar a nuestro destino. Gracias_-

-Ya oíste al capitán Neko-Dijo Cartman-Todo esta bien, así que sigamos con la fiesta-

-NADA ESTA BIEN-Grite al igual que Neko. No me iba a creer semejante mentira, Neko decía la verdad. Hace rato el barco se sacudía de manera violenta y en cualquier momento se va a hundir-VAMOS A SALIR DE AQUÍ…Tenemos que escapar del barco!-

-Antes que nada subamos a la habitación a buscar nuestras identificaciones-Hablo Stan.

-Que sea rápido!-Dijo Kenny sintiendo como el barco se movía de un lado a otro con fuerza-No sabemos cuanto tiempo mas va a flotar el barco-

Neko P.O.V

Los 4 le hicimos caso a Kenny, subimos corriendo las escaleras, casi nos caemos por una fuerte sacudida pero nos mantuvimos de pie. Llegamos a nuestro camarote, abrí todos los equipajes y saque nuestros pasaportes, identificaciones, dinero, etc.

-Todos tienen sus cosas?-Pregunte y los chicos asintieron-Bien, ahora vamos a buscar un mapa del barco para ver donde están los botes salva…-

Otra sacudida violenta hizo mover al barco pero esta vez lo inclino a la derecha, Stan y Kyle se caen de espaldas al piso y yo me caí boca arriba. Kenny se cayo sobre Cartman accidentalmente.

-QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA MIO HIJO DE PUTA-Grito Cartman empujando a Kenny al piso lejos de el.

Vuelve a sonar el altavoz.

-_Señores pasajeros les habla el Capitán_-Anuncio el Capitán-_Parece que es imposible equilibrar el barco por lo que lamentablemente va a ocurrir un naufragio, todos los pasajeros deben evacuar usando las escaleras y no lleven su equipaje de mano a los botes salvavidas, gracias_-


	6. Naufragio

Capitulo 6: Naufragio.

Anteriormente:

Vuelve a sonar el altavoz.

-_Señores pasajeros les habla el Capitán_-Anuncio el Capitán-_Parece que es imposible equilibrar el barco por lo que lamentablemente va a ocurrir un naufragio, todos los pasajeros deben evacuar usando las escaleras y no lleven su equipaje de mano a los botes salvavidas, gracias_-

* * *

-Hay que salir del camarote ahora!-Dijo Stan

-Cierto, vayamos a buscar el mapa para ver donde esta ubicado nuestro bote salvavidas-Dijo Kyle.

Sin decir nada mas, todos salimos del camarote, corrimos por el pasillo de color beige con piso de alfombra verde y naranja. Llegamos al sector de los elevadores. Los elevadores estaban cerrados porque habían dicho que debíamos evacuar usando las escaleras.

Encontré un mapa en medio de los elevadores, recorrí con la vista todo el mapa y pude ver nuestro bote salvavidas.

-Nuestro bote esta en la cubierta H-Dije yo-se encuentra en el piso 7-Veo a los chicos-Tenemos que bajar rápido las escaleras para llegar hasta allá-

Kyle P.O.V

Empezamos a bajar rápidamente las escaleras al piso 7. A cada paso que dábamos el barco se movía con más fuerza y se sacudía cada vez mas, me estaba mareando pero tenía que resistir.

Ya estábamos en la mitad de la escalera del piso 8, hasta que una fuerte sacudida hizo que me caiga de rodillas al piso.

-Kyle!-Grito Neko mirándome-Que haces en el suelo? Levántate, hay que llegar al bote salvavidas!-

-Estas bien Kyle?-Stan se acerco a ayudarme-Levántate, vamos…yo te ayudo!-

Me extendió su mano, yo lo mire y sin querer me sonroje un poco por recibir su ayuda, enseguida reaccione. Tome su mano y me incorpore, Neko soltó un suspiro de alivio. Se escuchan varias pisadas y gritos mas abajo.

-SHIT!-Dijo Cartman fastidiado-vamos a llegar tarde-

-No si puedo evitarlo-Neko ve a Kenny-Kenny, danos un atajo para llegar a tiempo a los botes salvavidas-

-Tenemos una salida a la discoteca del piso 6, donde se ubica el Lobby-Dijo Kenny-Vamos a llegar antes que los demás y podremos tomar un bote salvavidas-

-Y que estamos esperando?-Pregunto Neko-Vamos para allá!-

Stan P.O.V

Empezamos a correr mas rápido, bajando las escaleras del piso 6 y cruzando el pasillo que daba a la salida de emergencia en la discoteca. El barco se sacudía más fuerte y se estaba inclinando a la derecha y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a caer al agua, yo estaba corriendo mientras sujetaba a Kyle de la mano, mire hacia las ventanas.

Vi a algunas personas intentando mantener el equilibrio mientras corrían pero se chocaban con otras debido a que el barco se inclinaba y todos caían al agua oscura.

-Stan!-Grito Neko-No te distraigas, vamonos-

-C-Cierto-Volví a la realidad gracias al grito de Neko-Vamonos Kyle-

Al salir a la cubierta del piso 6, Neko se puso a mirar rápidamente si había un bote salvavidas disponible.

-Shit!-Dijo Neko-Ahora que lo recuerdo…chicos, creo que no podremos salvarnos todos-

-QUE?!-Pregunto Cartman desesperado-Porque dices eso ahora marica?-

-Esta mañana fui a contar los botes salvavidas y…-Dijo Neko

-Y que?! Que paso?-Pregunte

-No hay suficientes botes salvavidas para que todos nos salvemos del naufragio-Respondió Neko-Solo hay 9 botes salvavidas…tenemos que encontrar uno vació para nosotros solos aunque creo que en los botes entran 600 personas aproximadamente-

Neko P.O.V

Era cierto lo que estaba diciendo, esta mañana Salí a caminar un poco después del desayuno y en caso de que el barco se hunda decidí salir a contar cuantos botes salvavidas había.

-Porque no nos dijiste eso antes?-Pregunto Kyle

-Pensé que ya se habían dado cuenta…-Respondí-Como sea, vamos a buscar un bote salvavidas-

* * *

Logre subir el capitulo 6 del fanfic...

Me disculpo por la demora...no me siento bien, estoy enferma. tengo gripe y ademas hoy falte a clases, estuve en cama tomando pastillas para sentirme mejor.

Estoy enferma desde ayer, tuve una jornada en la escuela y no me podían pasar a buscar porque tuvimos unos problemas con el auto y hasta que no terminara la jornada no podía salir de la escuela.

No creo que hoy hayan dictado clases porque dijeron que iban a continuar la jornada.

Como sea, disfruten este capitulo...espero que sea de su agrado y dejen reviews. *Se suena la nariz con un pañuelo*

N3k00-Ch4N


	7. Nuevo Destino

Capitulo 7: Nuevo destino

Empezamos a correr para poder alcanzar un bote salvavidas que no estuviera ocupado. Casi todos estaban ocupados, había personas que se peleaban para poder entrar y salvarse del naufragio, otros directamente se tiraban al mar por la desesperación. **_(Autora: algo así como en la película de TITANIC) _**

-AHÍ VEO UN BOTE SALVAVIDAS!-Grito Kyle señalando un bote salvavidas a lo lejos-No hay nadie ahí!-

-Bien hecho Kyle!-Lo felicito Stan-Vamos a subirnos antes de que alguien mas lo ocupe-

Todos empezamos a correr al bote salvavidas, bueno no todos. El único que nos seguía a pasos de patito era Cartman. Me detuve para que pudiera alcanzarme y lo vi un poco molesta.

-Vamos gordo estúpido! Si no llegas a tiempo van a ocupar el ultimo bote salvavidas-Le grite enojada

-No puedo correr tan rápido como ustedes maricas-Me grito Cartman un poco agitado.

-Eso te pasa por ser gordo y lento-Le respondí de mala gana y me puse detrás de el-Ahora, vamonos!-

Hize un esfuerzo sobrehumano para empujar a Cartman conmigo al bote salvavidas.

Stan P.O.V

Llegamos al bote salvavidas con Neko empujando a Cartman, estaba por abrir la puerta para entrar pero una mujer bloqueo el paso.

-Ni creas que vas a entrar, yo llegue primera-Me grito

-Disculpe usted señora pero nosotros vimos este bote salvavidas primero-Le dijo Kenny-Así que hágame el favor de ir a buscar otro-

-Y a donde quieres que vaya eh? Todos los botes están llenos-Le contesto la mujer de mala gana.

-No me importa, busque otro señora porque este bote salvavidas nos pertenece-Dije empujándola lejos de la entrada del bote haciendo que caiga al piso. Entran Kyle y Kenny, yo entre último vi a Cartman y Neko a unos pocos metros del bote-CARTMAN, NEKO! VAMONOS!-

-Ya vamos-Neko soltó a Cartman-Corre culon, o sino se Irán sin nosotros-

Cartman P.O.V

No se porque le hago caso a este pendejo marica, pero todo sea con tal de salvar mi vida. Entro primero al bote salvavidas después de Stan y yo pase último, vi a Kyle y Stan sentados juntos en la parte delantera y Kenny con Neko en la parte del centro. Yo me senté detrás de ellos.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la cabina del Capitán…

Un hombre estaba parado frente al timón del crucero mirando la noche tormentosa, el barco se inclinaba cada vez mas pero el supo mantenerse de pie. Hasta que se abre la puerta de la cabina y entra uno de los encargados de la seguridad del barco.

-Capitán, debemos irnos ahora! No sabemos cuanto tiempo mas va a resistir el barco-Le grito el encargado. Pero el capitán no lo escucho.

-Me quedo-Le respondió

-Que no me oye señor? Debemos irnos-Le dijo el encargado pero es interrumpido por el capitán.

-Parece que tu no me oíste a mi, yo me quedo-Le respondió de nuevo el capitán y se quita la gorra-Como dicen en las películas "Un capitán siempre se hunde con su nave"-

-E-Esta bien? Como usted diga señor…-Dijo el encargado cerrando la puerta de la cabina.

* * *

Kenny P.O.V

Pude ver en la pequeña ventana del bote salvavidas como este iba bajando hasta tocar el agua. Escuche un ruido de las turbinas arrancando y el bote empezó a alejarse del barco que de a poco se estaba hundiendo.

-Dios mio…-

-Que pasa Neko?-Le pregunte mirándola, ella no me miro, estaba mirando el barco hundido.

-Nada, solo…espero que las personas que aun siguen en el barco se salven-Dijo Neko sin dejar de mirar la escena.

-Ya se alejaron 2 botes mas aparte del nuestro-Dijo Kyle mirando por otra ventana del bote salvavidas.

* * *

Aun sigo enferma *tose* pero pude subir este capitulo del fanfic.

He terminado el 7mo capitulo del fanfic de H.O.T.D solo espero que Coyote lo pueda subir pronto y que por favor me disculpen los lectores por la demora :(

En fin *tose* espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y dejen reviews...ahora si me permiten me voy a tomar una taza de te con limón.

N3k00-Ch4N


	8. Tierra Desconocida

Capitulo 8: Tierra Desconocida.

Neko P.O.V

Senti una sacudida que me obligo a despertarme. Entreabrí mis ojos, vi todo borroso, los volví a cerrar y de nuevo los abrí. Los rayos del sol entraban por la pequeña ventana del bote salvavidas. Mire hacia abajo, vi que estaba acostada en el suelo…cuando me había quedado dormida? No lo se ni quiero recordarlo, tampoco se que hora es pero por la luz que ilumina el bote creo que son las 10 de la mañana.

Me levante y camine un poco agachada hacia mis amigos, Kenny estaba durmiendo apoyado contra el lado derecho del bote. Cartman dormía boca arriba en uno de los asientos de atrás. Kyle y Stan dormían juntos, Kyle abrazaba a Stan mientras dormía. Stan tenía la cabeza apoyada contra una de las ventanas del bote y el sol iluminaba su cara. Eso era algo muy yaoi para mi y sonreí al verlos así, se veían tan lindos juntos…

Pero, como siempre todo lo bueno llega a su fin.

-Ejem, C-Chicos…-Los llame a todos-Chicos! Despierten…-

Enseguida Kenny, Stan y Cartman reaccionaron, excepto Kyle y que aun seguía durmiendo abrazando a Stan **_(Autora: Aaaaw -w- ternuchis!)_**

Stan P.O.V

Me desperté por el llamado de Neko, baje la mirada medio dormido encontrándome con Kyle abrazándome. Estaba durmiendo profundamente y sonreía, no sabia porque. Tenia que despertarlo o sino Neko se iba a enfadar.

-Kyle…Kyle despierta-Lo llame sacudiéndolo un poco

-Nngh, dame 5 minutos más-Se quejo aferrándose a mi con mas fuerza.

-Kyle, soy yo, Stan…tienes que despertar!-Lo volví a llamar. Kyle empezó a abrir los ojos y me miro, enseguida puso su mejor cara de WTF? Y se aparto de mí.

-STAN?!-Grito asustado y ve a Neko-Que hacen todos aquí? No estoy en mi casa? Durmiendo en mi cama?-

-No Kyle…estamos en un bote salvavidas, anoche se hundió el barco en el que viajábamos, recuerdas?-Dijo Neko.

Kyle P.O.V

Empeze a recordar todo lo que paso anoche, el naufragio, cuando subimos al bote salvavidas, y otras cosas más.

-Si, lo recuerdo-Respondí-Debí haberme quedado dormido después de lo que pasó anoche-

-Oigan chicos-Hablo Kenny mirando por la ventana-C-Creo que el bote ya se detuvo porque no estamos flotando en el agua-

-En serio?-Pregunte-No te creo Kenny...-

-Es verdad-Respondió el-El bote se detuvo, no veo en donde pero...me gustaría bajar a conocer el lugar en el que nos detuvimos-

Neko P.O.V

-yo también Kenny-Dije un poco emocionada-Me duelen las piernas de estar aquí sentada en el suelo del bote salvavidas-

-Entonces, que esperamos? salgamos a recorrer-Dijo Cartman abriendo la puerta de salida.

-ALTO!-Grito Kyle poniendo el orden-Primero que nada debemos asegurarnos que estemos en un lugar que no sea peligroso-

-Cierto-Dije yo-Quien baja primero para ir a verificar?-

Ninguno de los chicos responde, hasta que Stan se ofrece.

-Iré yo-Dijo Stan. abre la puerta del bote salvavidas y sale dejándonos a los demás adentro, se asoma otra vez a la puerta-No tardo, volveré enseguida-

* * *

Tengo 2 noticias...

1, Buenas noticias! me cure del resfriado y ya puedo volver a trabajar en mi fanfic "B.R.A.T Camp" :D Aleluya! *se oyen _cri cri_ de los grillos* Por lo menos alégrense un poco de que su querida escritora se repuso ¬_¬

2, me fue mal en un trabajo que tenia que hacer para la escuela, era un trabajo de Proyecto de Investigación. me ayudo mi papa pero no me alcanzo el tiempo ni los días para terminarlo y aunque respondimos en base a lo que trabaje en clase y con otras fuentes de información...lamentablemente me saque un 2 :(

Así que, estoy de malhumor y muy enojada con la profesora y hasta que no se me pase el enojo no seguiré el fanfic de H.O.T.D ni actualizare este fanfic.

1000 disculpas si me demoro con el fanfic de H.O.T.D :'( No me maten! Los quiero mucho saben?

N3k00-Ch4N


	9. Playa desierta

Capitulo 9: Playa desierta.

Stan P.O.V

Sali del bote salvavidas dejando a los chicos y a Neko adentro de este. Puse un pie en el suelo, pude sentir la arena caliente. Alce mi vista para encontrarme con una imagen de una playa tropical completamente desierta, había algunas plantas creciendo en la arena. A lo lejos vi un camino de piedras, camine por el y vi una cabaña pequeña que sirven para refugiarte del sol. No vi rastros de la civilización y tampoco había nada peligroso.

Supuse que estábamos en un lugar seguro, así que regrese al bote salvavidas para avisarles a los chicos. Entre y vi que ellos estaban esperándome.

-Donde carajo estabas?-Pregunto Cartman-Ya llevábamos 15 minutos esperándote hippie de mierda-

-Lo siento, me demore porque fui a recorrer un poco la playa-Respondí

-Y? Es seguro? Podemos bajar?-Pregunto Kyle preocupado.

-Si, no hay peligro…todo esta desierto, deberían bajar a ver la playa es hermosa-Dije yo y volví a salir-Vamos, salgan! O acaso no confían en mi?-

Neko P.O.V

Yo le creía a Stan, después de todo es mi amigo y el tengo confianza. No como Cartman ¬_¬. Bajamos del bote salvavidas, Kenny, Cartman y Kyle se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que estaban viendo y yo también.

-Wow! Es hermoso-Dije yo mirando la playa y la cabaña pequeña a lo lejos.

-Demasiado, me gustaría quedarme a vivir aquí-Dijo Kenny sonriendo.

-Bien, ahora que estamos en tierra debemos encontrar señales de la civilización-Dijo Kyle arruinando el momento-Si encontramos personas quizás nos ayuden a volver a casa-

-Podríamos mostrarles nuestras identificaciones-Dijo Stan-Así sabrán de donde venimos y llamar a nuestros padres para contarles lo que pasó-

-No es una mala idea Kyle-Dije yo-Así que empecemos a caminar por la playa y busquemos personas-

Empezamos a caminar por esa playa de arena blanca y limpia buscando personas o por lo menos alguna señal de la civilización. No encontramos nada, ya estaba por perder las esperanzas cuando de la nada Kenny empezó a gritarnos.

-AHÍ VEO A ALGUIEN!-Grito Kenny señalando a un hombre en la orilla del mar al parecer pescando-Vamos a llamarlo!-

-Espera Kenny-Le dijo Stan-No sabemos si el hombre quiera ayudarnos-

-Porque no?-Pregunto Kenny-Parece una buena persona Stan, esta pescando…así que creo que nos va a prestar atención-

-Oke-Dije-Hagamos lo que dijo Kenny…-

* * *

Los chicos empezaron a llamar al hombre y le pidieron ayuda. El hombre los miro entre confundido y asustado, no entendía lo que decían esos chicos, así que con un poco de miedo tomo rápidamente la red de pesca, los frascos con la carnada viva y salio corriendo de allí, tropezó con un balde lleno de agua salada pero eso no importaba, siguió corriendo sin ver al cuarteto ni a Neko.

-Carajo! Se fue-Dijo Cartman enojado-Y lo peor es que era un negro de mierda…-

-No seas racista Cartman-Le grito Neko-Estamos en una playa desconocida así que lo mejor que puedes hacer es no criticar a la gente que vive aquí-

-Hasta ahora lo único que vimos fue a ese hombre-Dijo Kyle-Pero no sabemos a donde corría-

-A lo mejor se asusto de Kyle porque es judío-Dijo Cartman queriendo burlarse de su "enemigo"-Los judíos son unos monstruos y todo el mundo lo sabe, también saben que ellos no tienen creencias religiosas jajaja-

-Grrr…YA ME TIENES HASTA AQUÍ CON TUS BROMAS-Le grito Kyle señalándose la frente, lugar donde se ubica el cerebro, Neko se quedo quieta mirando la situación, ella ya sabia como se ponía Kyle cuando Cartman discriminaba su religión.

-Cálmate Kyle-Le dijo Neko-Te entiendo, yo también estoy perdiendo la paciencia con las bromas de Cartman y…-Ve a Cartman enojada-Lo mejor que podes hacer es callarte-

-Tú no me mandas a callar marica de mierda-Le contesto Cartman.

-No se peleen y tampoco se maten entre ustedes-Intervino Stan-Y ahora que hacemos?-

Cartman de repente tuvo una idea, quizás no era la mejor idea que haya tenido en años pero algo era algo no?

-Ya se! Ya se!-Grito y todos lo miraron con cara de WTF?-Que?...Bueno, les cuento mi idea o no?-

-Cual es tu idea culon?-Pregunto Kyle cruzando los brazos enojado por lo que paso hace unos segundos atrás.

-Esta es mi idea, porque…-Dijo Cartman un poco nervioso-Porque mejor no nos hacemos pasar por piratas hasta que nuestros familiares nos rescaten?-

-QUE?!-Neko estaba sorprendida-Esa es la idea mas estúpida que he oído en mi vida!-

-Pero puede funcionar-Dijo Cartman-Vamos, no es mala idea…además tenemos que buscar una forma de sobrevivir en esta isla tarde o temprano, no lo creen?-

-Es verdad, la idea no es mala-Dijo Stan

-Concuerdo con Cartman-Dijo Kenny-Tenemos que sobrevivir tarde o temprano-

-Yo me niego a ser un pirata falso y menos trabajar bajo las órdenes de este-Dijo Kyle señalando a Cartman.

-Kyle, será divertido-Dijo Neko-Solo será hasta que nos encuentren nuestros familiares-

-Si, después lo dejamos-Dijo Stan-Que dices?-

-Esta bien, voy a acceder a este plan-Respondió Kyle de mala gana.

-Esta decidido!-Dijo Neko-Vamos a actuar como piratas por un tiempo…-


	10. Piratas Falsos

Capitulo 10: Piratas Falsos.

-Oigan-Los llamo Kenny haciendo que los 3 chicos que estaban delante de el y la Otaku dejaran de festejar-Como haremos para transformarnos en piratas falsos?-

-Es verdad-Dijo Neko-No había pensando en eso antes, necesitaremos algo para disfrazarnos…-

-Tal vez haya algo en la cabaña que encontré que pueda sernos útil-Dijo Stan, todos estuvieron de acuerdo y empezaron a caminar hacia la cabaña que por cierto no estaba tan lejos del bote salvavidas.

Neko P.O.V

Empezamos a caminar en este orden, Stan iba delante, Kenny y yo en medio, Cartman y Kyle detrás discutiendo como siempre. Probablemente se peleaban por la idea de ser Piratas Falsos por un tiempo. Hasta yo se que eso estaba mal pero…todo sea por sobrevivir y esperar a que mi familia me encuentre.

Llegamos a la cabaña, no había nada ahí excepto unas cajas de cartón que no sabíamos que tenían dentro, la cabaña tenia una especie de barra para servir tragos y bebidas alcohólicas. El lugar apestaba a humedad y hacia calor adentro, el suelo estaba sucio…aquel lugar estaba abandonado.

-Stan-Lo llamo Kyle mirando la cabaña-Aquí no hay nada mas que unas cajas de cartón-

-Si, hace calor aquí y el ventilador del techo esta roto-Comento Kenny abanicándose con una mano para refrescarse.

-Tal vez haya algo que podamos usar para disfrazarnos de piratas-Pensó Cartman mientras abría una de las cajas y se ponía a revisar y sacar cosas de ahí.

Kyle P.O.V

Vi al culon de Cartman sacando cosas de las cajas de cartón, no sabia que estaba tramando pero algo me decía que no era una buena idea…

-Hey chicos!-Grito Cartman-Miren lo que encontré!-

Saco un sombrero de pirata de la caja de cartón junto con unas playeras de manga corta blancas, unas espadas de plástico y un parche de plástico color negro.

-Podríamos usar esto para disfrazarnos de piratas, no lo creen?-Pregunto Cartman pasándole una de las remeras a Kenny y un chaleco negro con detalles plateados a Neko.

-No es mala idea culon-Dijo Stan poniéndose una bandana roja en la frente-Aunque sigo sin saber como aparecieron estas cosas, no se…habrán aparecido mágicamente o que?-

-Deja de inventar cosas Stan-Dijo Neko colocándose el chaleco-Sea como sea que hayan aparecido estas cosas me da igual, vamos a disfrazarnos, tenemos que fingir ser piratas-me ve-tu también vístete Kyle, seguro que hay algo que puedas usar en la 2da caja-

Abrí la segunda caja, no encontré casi nada, vi una bandera de Jamaica bastante gastada, la ate alrededor de mi cintura a modo de accesorio. Encontré 2 bandanas, una roja y otra verde, me las ate a la frente, una camisa negra…vi a todos lados, la tome y me fui a un lugar apartado a cambiarme.

* * *

Después de unos 10 o 20 minutos los chicos y Neko ya estaban cambiados y parecían unos auténticos piratas. Pero ellos ya sabían que era fingido, lo hacían por motivos de supervivencia y hasta que sus familiares los encontraran.

Stan llevaba puestos sus jeans azules, unas vans negras, una remera blanca, chaleco de cuero sintético color marrón oscuro, una muñequera plateada, un pañuelo azul con una calavera blanca atada en su cabeza, en su cintura colgaba una espada de plástico.

Kenny llevaba su ropa de siempre, sin su chaqueta con capucha, la remera blanca la había arremangado para que pareciera una especie de musculosa. Se ato un parche al ojo y un pañuelo verde agua en la muñeca, usaba unas botas de color marrón claro y en su cintura llevaba un estuche de cuero sintético con una pistola de juguete.

Kyle tenía 2 bandanas, una roja y una verde atadas alrededor de su pelo rojo rizado. Usaba una camisa semi abierta de color negro de mangas largas, jeans celestes claros, sus vans verdes, un brazalete de oro en su muñeca derecha y en su cintura tenia atada la bandera de Jamaica como accesorio.

Cartman estaba vestido como los típicos capitanes de una tripulación pirata, un chaleco negro largo con detalles dorados, el sombrero de capitán con una calavera blanca en medio, en la cintura llevaba 2 espadas de plástico, tenía un parche en el ojo izquierdo al igual que Kenny.

Neko tenia un chaleco como el de Cartman pero era mas corto y con detalles plateados, en su cintura llevaba una pistola de juguete, tenia atada una bandana azul oscura en la muñeca, llevaba puestos unos jeans negro ceniza y botas del mismo color. Se había pintado con Carbón una especie de tatuaje en forma de cicatriz en el ojo para verse más "ruda".

* * *

Una vez que estuvieron listos era hora de llevar a cabo la primera tarea como piratas y era la siguiente: buscar un barco grande y tomarlo como suyo. Según Cartman esa era la primera obligación que tenían que cumplir siendo piratas.


	11. Disney Bahamas Cruise

Capitulo 11: Disney Bahamas Cruise

Los chicos del cuarteto de South Park y Neko estaban caminando por la playa desconocida llenando su calzado con un poco de arena blanca y algo de polvo pero eso no importaba, ahora importaba buscar el barco y sobrevivir hasta que sus familiares los encontraran.

Después de caminar por casi 3 horas y media se estaban por rendir cuando Cartman vio una figura de un barco a lo lejos.

-CHICOS! CHICOS!-Grito Cartman pero enseguida Kyle y Kenny le taparon la boca y se escondieron detrás de un montón de piedras que había cerca del muelle donde Cartman encontró el barco-Porque hicieron eso par de estúpidos?-

-Baja la voz-Dijo Kyle-Hay guardias de seguridad en el puerto y si nos atrapan se arruina el plan!-

-Ya vimos el barco, no hace falta que lo grites-Dijo Kenny. Cartman se quedo callado y asintió con la cabeza, Kenny hizo una seña con la mano para que Stan y Neko se acercaran a ellos.

Neko P.O.V

Corrí con Stan al lugar donde estaban Kenny, Kyle y Cartman, nos arrodillamos junto a ellos apoyando la espalda en las piedras.

-Que sucede?-Pregunto Stan mirando a Kenny

-Cartman encontró un barco-Le dijo Kenny y mira a Cartman-No es así?-

-Si, así es…lo encontré yo sólito-Dijo Cartman un poco orgulloso de su hazaña-Pero, hay un problema…-

-Que?-Preguntamos Stan y yo al mismo tiempo.

-El barco esta siendo vigilado por guardias-Dijo Kyle-Ahora…sabemos que los guardias del barco solo dejan pasar a los que están alojados en el no?-Todos asienten-Bueno, acabo de hacer un plan y es…-

-Vamos a tomar el barco si o si! Pero primero debemos engañar a la seguridad-Nos dijo Cartman sacándole las palabras de la boca al pelirrojo.

-Esa era mi idea culon!-Se quejo Kyle enojado

Kyle P.O.V

-Ya basta, no importa quien de los dos tuvo la idea-Dijo Stan haciéndome callar-Vamos a realizar el plan…así que compórtense bien-

-Si, mama-Dijimos los 2 con sarcasmo haciendo reír a mi mejor amigo pelinegro.

* * *

Salimos de nuestro escondite y subimos un escalón alto que había en el puerto, los guardias custodiaban la entrada del barco pero no vieron nada ya que nos escondimos detrás de un cartel de la entrada donde se guardaba el equipaje.

-Disney…-Leí en el cartel-Disney…Wonder…Ba…Kenny te puedes mover un poco?-

-Porque?-Pregunto Kenny-Acaso estas leyendo el nombre del barco? Como se llama?-

-No pude leer mucho-Le respondí-Solo leí que se llama "_Disney Wonder_", es todo-

-Es un Barco de Disney!-Dijo Neko emocionada-No puedo creerlo, mi papa siempre quiso subirse a uno de esos! Y ahora yo voy a tomar uno sin permiso OMG!-

-SHHH!-Le dijo Stan-Ahora tu estas gritando Neko? Callate o quieres que se joda el plan?-

Neko se callo y bajo la cabeza y negó repetidas veces. Suspire aliviado, Kenny se asomo por el cartel y vio que los guardias se alejaban de la entrada por un momento, a lo mejor se fueron a recibir a los pasajeros que volvían de recorrer la isla.

Si había mas personas aquí, entonces no estábamos solos…pero por desgracia teníamos que seguir actuando como piratas.

Stan P.O.V

-Los guardias ya se alejaron, podemos entrar y tomar el barco-Dijo Cartman viendo los guardias alejarse junto con Kenny.

-Entonces, que esperamos?-Dijo Neko impaciente-Entremos ya, antes de que vuelvan!-

Nos levantamos del suelo, salimos de detrás del cartel y empezamos a correr al barco intentando no hacer ruido, mientras tanto mire hacia arriba, el barco era negro y blanco, mucho mas grande que en el que viajábamos y tenia un tobogán de agua transparente que daba toda la vuelta al barco.

-Stan, deja de distraerte y entra!-Me dijo Neko pero enseguida vio a los guardias correr hacia ella-SHIT! RÁPIDO! ENTRA, ENTRA!-

-Hey, Stop ere!-Grito uno de los guardias, logre entrar a tiempo, Neko y Cartman tiraron el puente que dejaba entrar a los pasajeros al agua así que los guardias no pudieron pasar.

-What are you doin?-Pregunto otro guardia-Come back ere now!-

-I'm Sorry-Se disculpo Neko mientras cerraba la puerta del barco bloqueando la vista de los guardias.


	12. El Barco nos pertenece

Capitulo 12: El Barco nos pertenece

Neko P.O.V

Cerré la puerta del barco, lo ultimo que pude ver fue a los guardias sorprendidos por la acción, les pedí disculpas en ingles y la puerta del barco se cerro por completo.

-Neko! Ya cerraste la puerta?-Pregunto Kenny-Falta la de descarga y carga de equipaje-

-Aun no!-Dijo Cartman-Como yo voy a dar las ordenes aquí...tengo una idea...-

-Cual es?-Pregunte, Cartman no me respondió, tomo un megáfono que había en la mesa de control de la puerta y nos hizo una seña con la cabeza para que subamos al 5to piso del barco. Una vez que llegamos al 5to piso, salimos a la cubierta. Me puse a mirar para todos para encontrar a Kyle y a Stan, no los vi por ninguna parte. A lo mejor estaban mirando el barco.

Cartman P.O.V

Subí a un escalón que había en la cubierta, encendí el megáfono. A lo lejos pude ver a la gente mirándome y algunos me señalaban y les avisaban a los guardias mi ubicación. Aclare un poco la garganta y empeze a hablar.

-ATENCION PASAJEROS Y GENTE QUE SE HACE CARGO DE LA SEGURIDAD!-Grite por el Megáfono- NUESTRA PELIGROSA BANDA PIRATA TOMO EL BARCO Y AHORA NOS PERTENECE-

Los turistas estaban sorprendidos por lo que acaba de gritar, empezaron a preguntar cosas pero los ignore, en cambio vi a Neko y Kenny.

-Chicos, saquen a toda la tripulación del barco-Les ordene-Yo me haré cargo del capitán, le haré entender que a partir de hoy yo manejo el barco-

Neko y Kenny entraron al barco y yo camine hacia el ultimo piso para ir a la cabina del capitan y hablar con el, mejor dicho, echarlo del barco porque a partir de ahora el jefe era yo.

Kenny P.O.V

Neko y yo entramos al barco y caminamos a la cocina del comedor donde se encontraba el personal de la cocina. Abrimos las puertas y muchos nos preguntaban que hacíamos ahí y si estábamos hospedados. Neko no los dejo terminar de hablar porque saco su arma de juguete y los amenazo.

-TIENEN 10 SEGUNDOS PARA IRSE!-Grito-O LOS VOY A MATAR CON MI PISTOLA!-

Enseguida todos se asustaron y empezaron a correr a la puerta de salida de la cocina y salieron de ahí, nos asomamos a la puerta y vimos a los cocineros y el resto del personal tirarse al agua.

-D-Donde aprendiste eso Neko?-Pregunte sorprendido

-De las películas y cómics-Respondió Neko-Bien, ahora nos queda deshacernos del personal de limpieza...-

Kyle P.O.V

Fui con Stan a recorrer el barco y a ver los diferentes clubes, entramos al club infantil para ver que había ahí y de la nada salio un tipo disfrazado del Pato Donald y otro de Mickey Mouse mirando para todos lados a ver donde estaban las personas. Pero apenas me vieron a mi y a Stan vestidos de piratas se asustaron, salieron corriendo del club tropezándose de vez en cuando, los vimos saltar de la cubierta y tirarse al agua nadando al puerto para salvarse.

-Que les pasa?-Dije yo mirándolos nadar-Acaso tenemos algo en la cara o que Stan?-

-A lo mejor les dio miedo nuestra actitud de piratas-Me respondió Stan-Bueno, vamos a buscar a Neko, Kenny y Cartman-


	13. Reformando el Barco

Capitulo 13: Reformando el Barco.

Cartman P.O.V

Subí por el elevador hasta el último piso del barco donde se encontraba la cabina del capitán. Una vez que llegue me quede parado por unos segundos, ahora empezaba a dudar de lo que estaba haciendo…acaso esto estaba bien? No me importa, yo quiero sobrevivir aunque no lo crean y también quiero ser un pirata otra vez.

Le di una patada a la puerta, encontré al capitán del barco leyendo y cuando me vio enseguida reacciono y se levanto de su asiento.

-QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?-Me pregunto-Acaso estas hospedado en este barco? Además tú no tienes permiso para entrar aquí, solo personal autorizado-

Neko P.O.V

Fuimos con Kenny a los pisos inferiores donde se encontraban los camarotes/habitaciones del barco para sacar al personal de limpieza pero mientras bajábamos nos encontramos con Kyle y Stan.

-Chicos!-Dije yo-Que están haciendo por aquí?-

-Estábamos echándole un vistazo al barco-Dijo Kyle mirando a Stan-Ustedes que hacían?-

-Tenemos que completar nuestro trabajo-Dijo Kenny- Nos falta echar al personal de limpieza del barco-

-No lo sé, no crees que estamos exagerando un poco con la actuación?-pregunte pensando en como estaban actuando como piratas.

-No lo creo Neko-Dijo Kenny-Además son ordenes de Cartman y el tiene el control ahora-Ve a Stan y Kyle-Que dicen? Nos ayudan?-

Kyle y Stan se miraron al mismo tiempo y encogieron sus hombros ya que no tenían nada mejor que hacer.

-Bueno-Respondieron los 2 a la vez

Cartman P.O.V

Ya había terminado de discutir con el capitán, logre que se fugara del barco y ahora yo estoy a cargo.

-Tal vez sea bueno que vaya a ver si Kenny y Neko cumplieron con su trabajo-Pensé-también veré si encontraron al hippie y la rata judía de Kyle-

Sali de la cabina, baje por el elevador a los pisos inferiores donde estaban los camarotes y encontré a mis amigos y mi "Tripulación" discutiendo. Me acerque a escuchar lo que pasaba.

-Pero chicos! Esto no esta bien, podríamos ser arrestados!-Dijo Neko pensando más en lo que estaban haciendo y lanzando su arma al piso.

-A ver Neko, recuerda que esto lo hacemos por motivos de supervivencia-Le dijo Kenny-Que pasaría si aunque nos estén buscando, la fuerza aérea del mar les diga a nuestras familias que estamos muertos?-

-Tendríamos que buscar una forma de salvarnos Neko-Dijo Kyle intentando hacerla entrar en razón-No me importa lo que haya dicho el gordo de mierda o lo que pienses tu, yo también creo que esto esta mal pero hay que sobrevivir de alguna forma-

-A ver que esta pasando aquí?-Pregunte asomándome y colocándome detrás del marica inservible de Neko. Neko me vio y se asusto.

-HIJO DE TU MADRE!-Me grito asustado.

-HEY, Yo soy el capitán de esta nave! Me debes respeto-Le dije enojado

-Respeto tu jodido culo gordo de mierda-Dijo Neko molesto. Tenía pensado golpearlo pero me contuve.

-Bueno…que esta pasando?-Pregunte mirando a Stan

-Neko esta pensando que esto ser piratas es una mala idea-Me dijo Kenny-pero estamos intentado hacerla entrar en razón para que vea que por un lado esto es por cuestiones de supervivencia-

Narración Normal.

-Pero esas personas son inocentes y pueden ayudarnos!-exclamó Neko molesta cruzando los brazos.

-Eso no les importa a los piratas-Dijo Cartman-Los piratas rudos no se molestan en saber si una persona es inocente o no o si les permiten su ayuda o no, lo mejor que podrías hacer es callarte la boca marica y hacer caso a lo que te ordeno a partir de ahora ya que yo estoy a cargo-

-Bien-Dijo Neko molesta. La siguiente orden que les dio Cartman a los chicos fue subir todo el equipaje a la cubierta 6 y tirarlo al puerto para que las personas pudieran tomarlo mientras el intentaba hacer funcionar el barco, Neko, Stan, Kenny y Kyle bajaron a la bodega de los equipajes y Cartman subió al ultimo piso el barco a la cabina del capitán.

* * *

Ya lo dije en un capitulo de otro fanfic pero, surgieron inconvenientes por lo que no podre actualizar :(

Este fin de semana -a parte de que vienen los Youtubers- en mi ciudad se festejan las fiestas patronales y mi banda favorita va a estar ahí y quiero ir a verlos tocar. También quiero avisarles que este fin de semana no podre escribir el nuevo capitulo del fanfic en mi cuadernillo ni tampoco actualizarlo porque...

El día 16/10/15 tengo un examen de Proyecto de Investigación en la escuela, quiero estudiar y ademas debo aprobar la materia de alguna forma :( y creo que...aunque me saque una nota buena en el proyecto en el que estoy trabajando para fin de año, no creo que apruebe el trimestre u_u

Cualquier cosa, les digo como me fue! y si me fue mas o menos bien voy a publicar el capitulo 14! -Que se yo-

N3k00-Ch4N


End file.
